Bottles of Scotch and Memory
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: "Tidak baik kalau kau kelepasan dan meminum terlalu banyak. Kau bisa berhalusinasi." AU, Rotten Egg, slight yaoi, drunk!fic, drunk!Aster.


**Title:** Bottles of Scotch and Memory

**Summary:** "Tidak baik kalau kau kelepasan dan meminum terlalu banyak. Kau bisa berhalusinasi."

**Pairing:** Rotten Egg

**Rate:** K

**Disclaimer:** Kenapa harus saia tulisin? Kan udah jelas banget nih pilem atopun bukunya bukan yang saia.

**Bacotan: **Uhm… hati-hati jangan terlalu banyak minum alkohol ato kalian bisa mabok?

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak, Aster," suara rendah itu mengingatkannya.

"Hmm…"

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Hmm…"

"Kau tidak mau membicarakannya dengaku?"

"Hmm…"

Pria itu tertawa. Aneh, Pitch tidak pernah tertawa. Tidak sekeras itu, setidaknya. "Ayolah, kau bisa memberikanku jawaban yang lebih baik dari sekadar 'hmm', sayang."

Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya yang terkulai di atas meja untuk memandang pria berambut hitam yang duduk di kursi di sampingnya. Tangan Pitch dengan anggun—_aneh, sekali lagi, 'anggun' bukanlah kata sifat yang biasa digunakan untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh pria_—menopang dagunya. Jemarinya yang panjang saling bertaut di bawah dagunya yang lancip.

Sekali lagi dia menuangkan cairan beralkohol berwarna cokelat itu ke dalam gelasnya dan dengan sekali teguk menghabiskan isinya. Satu botol sekarang kosong.

_Mungkin dia harus memikirkan untuk meminum langsung dari botolnya._

"Tidak, Aster. Kau tidak boleh meminum langsung dari botol."

_Tapi kalau pada akhirnya dia akan menghabiskan sebotol, buat apa memakai gelas? Mencucinya merepotkan._

"Aku yang akan mencucinya, Aster. Seperti biasa. Jadi jangan coba-coba minum langsung dari botol."

"Kenapa?" akhirnya sebuah kata yang benar-benar kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak baik kalau kau kelepasan dan meminum terlalu banyak. Kau bisa berhalusinasi."

Dia hanya mengangguk dengan kepala tetap menempel di meja.

Pitch tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya perlahan.

_Sangat pelan, sehingga dia tidak merasa disentuh sama sekali._

Mungkin ada setengah jam dia diam dan tidak meminum lagi. Mungkin satu jam. Atau mungkin hanya sepuluh menit. Dia tidak bisa membedakan waktu, tapi yang jelas, kadar alkohol di dalam tubuhnya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Kau mau sesuatu untuk dimakan, Aster?"

Tawaran itu dia terima dengan sangat baik. Pitch berdiri perlahan dari kursinya—_sangat perlahan sehingga tidak ada suara ataupun geseran kursi_—dan berjalan ke arah dimana dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

Sama seperti kemarin malam.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Dan Aster mengambil sebotol scotch lagi, dan meminumnya langsung dari botol.

Saat itu, Pitch muncul lagi. Dengan senyum tipisnya. "Jangan minum terlalu banyak, Aster."

Tanpa makanan yang seharusnya dia bawa.

Dan adegan itu terulang terus. Seperti kaset rusak yang terus-menerus memainkan adegan yang sama.

Dimulai dengan Pitch mengingatkannya untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak. Lalu terus berlanjut sampai ke pertengahannya, saat Pitch akan selalu mengatakan minum terlalu banyak bisa membuatnya berhalusinasi. Dan berhenti ketika Pitch pergi untuk mengambilkan makanan yang sudah dia janjikan, yang seharusnya dia bawakan dari tadi.

Aster tahu, begitu alkohol berhenti mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya, Pitch akan menghilang lagi.

Sama seperti ketika dia menghilang walaupun Aster memegang tangannya kuat-kuat, seakan hal itu bisa menahan jiwa Pitch agar tetap. Diam. Di. Dalam. Tubuhnya.

Satu botol lagi habis.

Dan Pitch tidak pernah datang dengan makanan yang dia janjikan. Juga tidak pernah datang untuk membereskan dua belas gelas kecil bekas yang seharusnya dia bereskan sejak dua minggu lalu.

Dia ambil lagi sebotol scotch dari bawah mejanya.

Kalau dia harus terus menenggak alkohol sampai perutnya pecah untuk tetap bisa melihat Pitch, maka itu yang akan dia lakukan.

Dan malam itu, dia menenggak habis empat botol berisi kenangan.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Euh… depresi. Besok UN. Masih sempet bikin ginian. Tolong. Saia ga bisa tidur.

Mau ninggalin ripiu?

Love and Scotch  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
